Wolverine and Rogue love story
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This is a story about Wolverine and Rogue's life after the 3rd movie, it is a love story i promise and there will be more chapters please review


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Rogue's p.o.v

I woke up and was saddened to see that Logan was not still laying next to me in our bed I looked over to the alarm clock and saw it was 3:00 am I sighed and sat up I quickly wrapped the sheet around my body and stood up and looked around and after a minute I saw him standing outside on the balcony with a cigar in his mouth I walked up behind him I opened the sheet slightly so I could wrap him in it as well I placed my head on his back and let my hands wrap the sheet around him his free hand grabbed my arm and started to rub up and down.

"Logan? Why are you awake at 3:00 am" I heard him sigh he turned his head slightly and looked at me with a saddened expression and then turned away and walking out of my grasp "Logan please don't push me away tell me what's wrong, did you have another nightmare?" I walked up to him and made sure I was standing in front of him he looked at me again but said nothing I grabbed him by his arm and pulled back inside and into the bathroom he finally spoke

"Rogue what are you doing?" I smiled I loved hearing his voice "we are taking a bath" he looked at me weird but said nothing nor moved from where he was standing I started the water and pulled him I pushed him down and then sat on his lap he immediately let himself relax against me after some more awkward silence he brought his hands to my shoulders and started to rub them he took a deep breath and then spoke

"I dreamed that you were dyeing and I was so close to reaching you but every time I got close to you I was suddenly pushed away from you and then I finally got you, you were already gone" I turned myself around on his lap so I facing him I placed my hands on both sides of his face "Logan look at me I am right here and I'm not going anywhere" I was so happy that I was in control of powers so I could hold him and touch him

He smiled and hid his face into my neck and started to place butterfly kisses up and down and I stopped him "why don't we go back to bed?" he growled and picked me up and ran to the bedroom and throw me down on the bed and started to kiss me again and then he made love to me for the rest of the night….

Beep, beep, beep I was woken up by the alarm I rolled over and hid my face Logan's bare chest "I don't want to go to class" I whined a laugh erupted from his chest and he kissed me lightly "go get ready, you only have 2 classes today and then we will spend the rest of the day together" I nodded and got out of bed I showered and was about to walk out when Logan grabbed me and kissed me fiercely "see ya later Wolverine" he growled but let me go

Before walking out I had to check the door to make sure no one was walking by see the thing with our relationship is that it is secret except to Storm the rest of the students had no idea and we want to keep it that way for a while, after seeing there was no one walking by I left our room and walked down the stairs

I walked into my first class which was taught by storm, there were a lot of schedule changes since the death of the professor, Scott, and Jean "good morning Storm" she looked up and smiled but went back to grading papers

An hour later I walked out of class "hi Rogue" I looked over and saw Kitty "Hey" she walked closer to me and then asked "would you like to have lunch together" I nodded sure as we sat down at the table Bobby joined us and it surly got awkward "hey' we said at the same time but that was it Bobby and Kitty talked for a while, it was totally obvious that they wanted to be together

"So where have you been lately Rogue" "busy" I said quickly Bobby rolled his eyes "you know you take school to seriously you need to learn to have fun and stop being a loner, you know maybe we would still be together" that was when I lost it "shut the fuck up Tommy" "whoa what happened to the good old country girl" I said nothing and got up and started to walk back to our room

As I walked up to the door Storm walked out "Pleas Logan just think about it" I gave her a weird look but she just walked by a second later Logan walked out with a cigar in his mouth "Oh hey babe I was just about to go outside for a smoke you coming" I grabbed his hand and we walked outside

After a few minutes I asked "what did Storm ask you to think about?" he laughed "she wants me to be a teacher she wants me to train students to be ready for missions if some reason their powers are needed" "well I think you should do it, you would be good at it" I said "I guess I'll do it but just for you" I smiled then I sauntered over to him and straddled him I took the cigar from his mouth and put it into my mouth

"So Mr. Logan is it too early to ask for extra credit?" he growled I loved it when he did that "of course not Rogue" he pulled the cigar from my mouth and threw it on the ground and we started to kiss fiercely his hands ran up and down my shirt "I love you Logan" he smiled "I love you too Marie" I got off his lap and suddenly heard "what the hell is going on?" I turned around and saw Kitty and Bobby standing there in shock

**What do you think please review**


End file.
